comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defenders Vol 1 2 - The King of Atlantis Part 1
(Time: 6:54 AM; Location: Strange's Mansion, Greenwich Village, New York; People: Doctor Strange) (Strange sits in the middle of a strange symbol and begins to cast a spell.) Doctor Strange: "Here we go. Me and Atlantis, me and Atlantis, me and Atlantis!" (Strange then disappears into a puff of smoke.) (Time: 6:55 Am; Location: Fen Plaza, Atlantis; People: Doctor Strange, Atlanteans) (Strange begins to drown, but manages to save himself with a spell.) Doctor Strange: "Aer Bulla!" (Strange is covered in a protective aura.) Doctor Strange: "That's better." (Strange then notices the frightened Atlanteans.) Doctor Strange: "Well, hello." Atlantean: "It's a human! Run!" (The Atlanteans flee from Strange much to his confusion.) Doctor Strange: "Well that was... odd." (The orb then glows and Strange then follows its signal.) (Time: 7:03 Am; Atlantean Royal Throne Room; People; King Namor, Atlantean Advisers, Atlantean citizens) (Some Atlantean citizens come into the throne room and begin to plead to King Namor for help.) Atlantean: "My King, there is a human in Fen Plaza. He appeared out of nowhere." Atlantean Adviser: " A human? Impossible! A human could never get into Atlantis without alerting the the city guards." Atlantean: "There is a human who entered the city! My King, we need you to stop him, before the events of the humans' last arrival happens again!" Atlantean Adviser: "Stop this foolishness! The King has better things to do than chase imaginary humans around!" (Namor gets off his throne.) Namor: "Everyone, silence! I will look for this human, and find out whether it is real or not myself, and until then, Adviser Attuma, you will be in-charge of my duties." (Attuma bows to Namor.) Attuma: "Yes, my lord." (Namor leaves, as do the Atlanteans and advisers, leaving Attuma alone.) Attuma: "Yes, my King, I will take care of everything." (Time: 7:36 AM; Location: Neptune's Temple, Atlantis; People: Doctor Strange) (Strange looks at the orb as it gets brighter.) Doctor Strange: "Strange, it seems no matter where I go, the orb gets brighter even though no one's around. I must be on the right track, though, at least." (Strange is grabbed from behind by Namor.) Namor: "So, they were right, you are human!" Doctor Strange: "Who are you?!" (Namor throws Strange at a stone pillar.) Namor: "I am King Namor, human, and you are in my Kingdom." (Strange looks at the orb and sees it glowing with a brightness he's never seen before now. Strange gets up and looks at Namor.) Doctor Strange: "It's you. You're the one I was sent here to seek." (Namor looks at Strange confusedly.) Namor: "What are you blathering about, human? Are you here to kill me? Is that why you were sent here?" Doctor Strange: "No, I was sent here to gather allies to save the entire universe from becoming a void. I believe you are one of those allies." (Namor looks at Strange and begins to laugh.) Namor: "Hahahaha. I thought you were a threat, but now I realize you're a madman. I'm now wondering whether I should beat you to death or take you back to your people to get help." (Strange looks at him with a serious expression.) Doctor Strange: "I am not insane, King Namor. I have actually came for your help, and I need you to believe me." Namor: "Very well, say I do believe you. Say I'm willing to listen to your words. What proof do you have to make me join you?" (Strange pulls out the orb and hands it to Namor.) Doctor Strange: "This will show you the truth." Namor: "Whaaa...." (An aura of light envelops Namor and then he falls to his knees.) Namor: "You're... You're the Sorcerer Supreme. You were sent by The Ancient One to build a team to stop the coming force from destroying the universe. What you said is true." Doctor Strange: "Yes it is, now Namor, will you join me?" (Namor takes a breath.) Namor: "Yes, Sorcerer. Yes, I will join you, Strange." (An explosion blows the two back.) Doctor Strange: "By the Fires of Hell. What was that?" Namor: "That was an Atlantean sea cannon, but who fired it at their King is a dead man." (Attuma and multiple Atlantean Soldiers appear after the smoke clears.) Attuma: "You are wrong, Namor. I did not fire the weapon at the King, I fired it at a traitor, who went against the crown by allying with a human." (Namor looks at Attuma with anger in his eyes.) Namor: "I did not go against the crown, Attuma. You betrayed your King." Attuma: "I did not betray the King, because I am the King." Next Issue Attuma is now the King of Atlantis. Namor is now a traitor to his people and is now surrounded by Atlantean soldiers along with Doctor Strange. How will the duo escape Atlantis alive? All the questions will be revealed in The Defenders #3: The King of Atlantis Part 2 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Defenders (Earth-92) Category:Issues Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-92 Category:The War for Three Worlds (Event)